


Indulge Me

by WilmaKins



Series: Atigeron Bonds [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bottom Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Protective Tony Stark, Rimming, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Top Tony Stark, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 08:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilmaKins/pseuds/WilmaKins
Summary: A bad day on the job leaves Steve feeling upset. Which, of course, makes Tony very upset.And there's only one solution to any of that.Tony Stark Vampire AU





	Indulge Me

**Author's Note:**

> Mainly just porn. In case you're curious, this is written from the same inebriated notes that gave life to the first in this series... Yeah, it was quite a night, apparently...
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Tony walked into the conference room carrying a very particular tension.

This was of a completely different nature to his usual frustrations. Not just more than, but essentially separate to. This was nothing like the stress he felt when he was running a multi-national corporation, or even when he was trying to save the world. This was more physical than that, more immediate and primal-

This was about _Steve_.

And the second he walked through the door, everyone knew it. Tony could tell from the way everyone sat up, and then instantly shrank away. He did a quick scan of the room – Fury, Maria Hill, Clint, Nat – all people who’d have no problem telling him to go to hell, under normal circumstances. If Tony had been upset about _anything_ else, they would all be staring him down by now, already asserting their authority.

But this was about Steve. So everyone shut up.

“Where is he?” Tony asked, his voice chillingly calm and darker than usual.

“He’s in the medical bay – but he’s fine.” Nick replied in a careful, _placating_ tone.

“_Fine_?” Tony challenged. He could feel the anxiety in the room – the literal, physical fear. It was like watching a group of children who were in _so _much trouble, facing an especially terrifying parent. But multiplied by a hundred.

“Well, he jumped from the train rather than being pushed, or falling, so he landed well.” Nat explained, her eyes slightly lowered “And he only fell ninety feet, which I know _is_ a lot, but not for him – and it was into three feet of fresh snow, so… the doctors say he didn’t break anything, or…”

“And how long was he in the snow for?” Tony asked, when Nat had finished babbling.

“Ten minutes – fifteen _maximum_” Maria promised.

The tension in Tony’s shoulders pinched tighter. Steve had been forced to jump from a runaway train and into a bank of snow. That was all a bit near the mark, wasn’t it? That could inspire all sorts of horrible flashbacks…

And fifteen whole minutes in the snow.

He must’ve been so cold.

Steve _hated_ the cold_._

“And he’s still in the med bay?” Tony clarified.

“Yeah, but only because they were checking him out… I think they’re about done, now…” Nick trailed off, lamely.

Tony considered telling them that he didn’t blame any of them for this – that they’d _know_, if he blamed them for this...

But, so far, no one had outright acknowledged this _thing_. This effect Tony could have, this power he wielded – when it came to protecting Steve, specifically. No one had admitted that they’d been genuinely, uncharacteristically terrified of Tony on more than one occasion now. No one seemed to think back to these moments, when they were yelling at him for something else. No one had ever tried to redress these instances later, or ask for an explanation, or ever mentioned them in any way-

And Tony much preferred that.

If he told them now, _I’m not angry at you_, they’d have to acknowledge that it mattered to them. They’d have to admit to themselves that they were relieved to hear it. They would all _know_ it was odd, to leave that unchallenged… they’d think back to this later and be annoyed at themselves, or at him. It was just bound to spark a conversation that Tony didn’t want to have, about something he couldn’t explain to them, and wasn’t any of their business.

And anyway, he wasn’t done using it yet.

“He’s taking two days leave, and so am I” Tony informed Nick directly. Nick blinked twice, and then quickly nodded his head.

“Yeah, okay, fine.”

“You want either of us you can talk to JARVIS” Tony added.

“We’ll be fine.” Nick told him – Tony suspected he’d meant it to sound more sarcastic, but hadn’t quite been brave enough.

“See you Thursday” Tony told the room, casually, as he left to go and find Steve.

*

Steve was still cold.

He knew, logically, he couldn’t be physically cold anymore. He was wearing three layers of dry clothes now, and wrapped in a hospital blanket. But he still felt it, deep in his bones. That sharp, painful _chill_. He remembered the wet heat of the snow, numbing his fingers, the exhaustion of the constant shivering, the hollow sound of the wind…

He shuddered, and pulled the blanket tighter.

“Doctor says you can go” The med assistant – Cheryl – reminded him. Steve managed a little smile. He was glad Cheryl was on duty today; she was one of his favourites. In her mid-forties and already totally grey, she was a blunt, humourless, efficiently kind women, with a slight Irish accent and a collection of little china cats on her desk. She reminded Steve of the nuns who ran the community hospital, back in the thirties.

“Waiting for Tony.” Steve answered, quietly. Cheryl just shrugged her face in a _suit yourself_ kind of a way, and went back to tidying her lab.

Steve had no idea what people knew about him and Tony. He assumed that his team had at least worked out that they were sleeping together – if the world’s greatest spies hadn’t picked up on _that_, the world was well and truly fucked. But whether they thought of Steve and Tony as a couple, or if they’d worked out there was more to it, or how far that information had spread, Steve had no idea.

Amazingly, he didn’t care.

Which was _most_ unlike him. He’d always taken comfort in labels and rules, especially since he woke up in the chaos of the future. His desire to know what everything _was_ became even stronger, when he suddenly didn’t know what anything was. The need to explain himself to everyone only grew, when no one knew anything about him in the first place. And yet, arguably the strangest part of his life so far was the bit that felt the most natural. The thing that didn’t need labels to exist, or rules to make sense. It was a thing so obvious and so wonderful that he didn’t feel the need to explain it – he didn’t care whether others got it or not. He didn’t care about keeping it a secret, and he didn’t care about telling anyone.

But he was still relieved that Cheryl didn’t ask him about it – mainly because he didn’t feel like talking _at all_, right now.

At the moment, Steve felt empty, and small, and _cold_. He hated how affected he was by something as simple as the fucking snow. He hated that it _did_ make him think back to the day Bucky died, and it did make him think of crashing that plane into the ice, and it did make him feel human and frightened in a way that hoards of attacking aliens never could. That Captain America would be tearful and trembling, because that vast white wasteland was so isolating and all-consuming that it made it hard to breathe.

If there had been something to figure out or something to fight, he could’ve done it – he’d have been _glad_ of it, because it would’ve been a chance to do something he wasn’t scared of. A chance to do something other than fall into the darkness, all alone, in the ice… It was just standing there, waiting for _that_, that hurt so much. It’d felt like _hours_. Waiting for it to swallow him, inch by inch, like it had in the cockpit of that plane. Wondering what Bucky saw, before he succumbed to his injuries. Wondering if he would die out there, or just fall asleep, thousands of miles from all human life… maybe to wake up in yet another alien future, a stranger to everyone, all over again.

_But Tony will find me_.

Steve had clung to that idea like a life preserver, the whole time he was out there. Whenever his uneasiness threatened to churn into all-out panic, he would remember; Tony would find him. Tony would _never_ stop looking for him, let nothing stand in his way. Without that one assurance to hold on to, Steve might’ve broken down into tears or had a full-on anxiety attack, or just given into the temptation to curl up and fall asleep…

It was the same assurance that was holding him together now. The reason he wasn’t snapping, or putting up a wall, or running off to hide. The reason he’d been able to smile and make a joke when Clint and Nat had finally come to find him – because the first words out of their mouths were that Tony had called, he was on his way back to New York to meet them.

Because however awful things were in the moment, Steve knew it would be okay, as soon as he could get back to Tony. Everything would be okay in the end, always.

Because Tony would find him.

And then Steve felt that little rush in his chest, that excited little tingle all over his skin, and he knew that Tony was here.

He looked up just as Tony appeared in the doorway, his heart swelling as he felt Tony look at him. There was such feeling in those beautiful eyes, such deep kindness and sharp determination. It was okay now. Steve was safe now.

He didn’t feel cold, anymore.

“Are you okay?” Tony asked, softly, as he walked over to the little bench where Steve was sitting.

Steve didn’t bother with the every-day, couple-y small talk. He didn’t say, _you didn’t have to leave your meeting, I’m fine._ He didn’t say, _there’s nothing to worry about, you can go back to Washington. _They both knew, that wasn’t how this worked anymore.

“I am now…” Steve smiled, resting his head against Tony’s stomach, letting Tony thread his hands through his hair…

“I’m so sorry sweetheart, you should never have had to do that.” Tony sounded proud, and sympathetic, and relieved. His voice washed through Steve like warm water, soaking into him, easing all those aches.

“I missed you” Steve whispered, knowing that Tony would know what he meant. He felt Tony hold him just a little tighter.

“Has he been given the all clear?” He turned to ask Cheryl directly. Steve huffed out a soft little laugh – he’d completely forgotten she was there.

“Fit and healthy as Captain America” Cheryl answered wearily, barely looking away from what she was doing. “You can go.”

Steve stood up, feeling a little unsteady on his feet… but that might just have been Tony.

He let Tony lead him by the hand, out into the corridor. He didn’t bother to ask where they were going, because he didn’t need to know. There were moments that were just like that – moments when the regular world and its background noise faded away completely, and what they really were took centre stage again. Moments when Steve was just _his_, and that was all. Steve loved those moments. Even when they came as the result of a really bad day.

Tony waited until they were in the elevator, on the way up to what was now _their_ room, before he turned to look at Steve.

“Well, you have no idea what a stressful experience this has been for me.” He said, with mock outrage. Steve grinned at the familiar, teasing tone.

“I’m sorry”

“Hm” Tony tried to look unconvinced, but there was a little smile tugging at the corners of his mouth “You don’t look very sorry”

And Steve just smiled wider, because he knew exactly what Tony was doing.

“I _am_ very sorry to have worried you like that.” He said, putting a gentle hand onto Tony’s waist “What can I do to make you feel better?”

He felt a heat flood through him, as he watched Tony slowly look him up and down. Suddenly, he felt like this was far too many layers…

“Indulge me.” Tony grinned, as the elevator doors slid open.

*

Tony knew Steve thought he was being cute, when he said that. Or joking, or being nice. But Tony was being entirely serious.

He _wanted_ to spend the next two days doting on Steve; it really was as much for Tony’s benefit. He genuinely felt a dreadful tension that came direct from knowing that Steve had been hurt and sad and uncomfortable, a tension that he could only ease by making him feel happy and safe again.

And there really was no greater indulgence, than being able to spoil Steve completely.

He pulled back the comforter before he guided Steve to lie on the bed, watching as Steve relaxed into the mattress. Momentarily transfixed by the way his body softened, the pretty little smile on his face as he let the relief roll through him. Tony felt the tightness in his own body ease, just a little.

“Are you still cold?” He whispered, as he sat down beside him. Steve shook his head immediately.

“No.” He answered, already lifting his arms. Tony smiled. _Good boy._

And Steve was good for him, and let him pull the ugly SHIELD hoodie over his head, and both of the t-shirts he was wearing. He lifted his hips to let Tony tug the rough, over-washed sleep pants down over his legs… Tony would really have to talk to the med staff about the spare clothing they kept for emergencies. None of this was comfortable enough to have been given to _Steve_… But the complaint was pushed aside as he watched Steve wriggle happily against the sheets, sighing softly and curling his toes. Tony felt a swell of pure contentment, seeing him like that.

Tony kept his eyes fixed on Steve as he sat up and shrugged his jacket over his shoulders, and loosened his tie. He saw the little flicker of interest in Steve’s eyes, the way he subtly leant forward, his gaze flitting to the buttons on the front of Tony’s shirt. But Tony shot him a playful, warning look – _lie still_. And, of course, Steve did. There was a warmer, more immediate rush of gratification at that, a feeling that tingled all over Tony’s skin as he watched Steve watch him undress. Knowing how much Steve wanted to touch him. Knowing that he _wouldn’t_, unless Tony told him it was okay. Knowing that Steve gave that power, and that trust, willingly. Gratefully, even.

Tony indulged in _that,_ for a moment. Just looking at him. His icy blue eyes imploring from beneath those impossibly long lashes, his arms held above his head to display the flawless expanse of his chest, his cock already hard against the fabric of his underwear – _not_ SHIELD issued, Tony was pleased to note. Steve pouted when Tony tugged playfully at the waistband of his own boxer shorts, but didn’t take them off, instead moving to lie beside him. _God_, Steve had such beautiful lips…

But it was so much more than any of that. It went beyond the things that everyone saw, or even the little details that Tony only noticed because he loved him. It was the way his lips got heavier, and darker, as Tony looked at them. It was the way his skin flushed, the way his pulse jumped to the surface, offering itself. It wasn’t just the blood. It was the fact that Steve was washed through with this power, that he was alive with this wonderful, vital taste, that it was _all_ for Tony. No one else could even see it. It was only for him.

“You missed me.” Tony prompted, when Steve had rolled over to face him. He saw the way Steve lowered his eyes, just briefly, the way he pointedly _did not_ bite his bottom lip… Tony’s heart ached. He knew this was hard for Steve – talking about it, as much as going through it. Part of him would’ve liked to tell Steve that he knew what he meant, and leave it at that. But, in moments like these, he knew better. He just understood that sometimes Steve needed to speak, however hard it was. That, sometimes, he needed Tony to make him. So he put a gentle hand to the side of Steve’s face, and waited for him to take a slow breath, before he instructed, simply, “Tell me.”

“I just… hate the idea of being lost in the snow” Steve whispered, obviously having to force the words out. “It’s not even that it scares me anymore, because I know you’d always find me. It’s just… it’s still scary, even though I’m not really scared of it?” He looked at Tony for reassurance, and Tony smiled, _you’re doing this right. You are being good._ “And it’s eerie, and… uncomfortable, and _cold_, and honestly, I hate that I hate being there, more than I hate being there. It just feels so…_small_, and ridiculous.” He spoke more fluidly now, finding his rhythm, “And the whole time I was out there, I just wanted _you_. I just…_missed _you so much, even though I know I wasn’t out there that long… It felt a lot longer…”

Tony felt a hint of that tension return, thinking of Steve feeling sad, or _scared_. A bitter taste of regret, to think of Steve wanting him, and him not being there…

“Only you would go through something that horrible and then feel bad for thinking it was horrible.” Tony sighed, kindly. “And only you would do something that brave, and that selfless, without giving it a second thought. You’re the only person I know who _doesn’t_ have an embarrassing past to work off, and you’re the only one who never seems to think, _why me_?”

“…Yeah, well, I may’ve thought that a few times today…” Steve muttered shyly, dropping his eyes again.

“And you were right.” Tony told him. “It shouldn’t be you. _You_ should always be warm, and safe, and happy.” And, to make his point, Tony reached down for the comforter and threw it over both of them. Steve breathed a sweet little laugh, and snuggled closer to him. “You _will_ always be safe, and warm, and happy, you know that, don’t you?”

“I know” Steve smiled.

“I _will_ always come for you. Whatever happens, it ends up with you right here, with me, where nothing can hurt you, and you can have anything you want in the world. You know that.”

“I know that.” Steve nodded, a blush colouring his cheeks now.

“Good.” Tony whispered, as he leant in to kiss him.

Steve parted his lips immediately, letting Tony push him back against the mattress and climb on top of him, barely breaking the kiss. His hands went to Tony’s hips, almost hesitantly, like he was checking, _can I touch you now?_ And Tony responded by rocking into him, kissing him deeper, _yes baby, you can have anything you want…_ He felt Steve grip him harder, arcing up to meet him, moaning softly against Tony’s lips.

And then Tony broke away, and smiled at him.

“Roll over.”

*

As they were still just beginning to discover, there were many different types of bite. Different effects Tony could have, depending on where he bit him, and when he did it, and _how_ he did it…

There were times when Tony could sink his teeth into Steve’s shoulder, and the pleasure of it would be almost unbearable – disorienting and all-consuming and rushing immediately into that heady, dizzy _high_. The times when he’d worked Steve into a frenzy before he did it, when the muscle he bit into was tense with anticipation and the air already smelled of his blood. Times when that euphoria was already coursing through them both, and everything Tony did felt _more_.

But, when Tony was gentle, and sweet like this, when he’d made sure that Steve was relaxed, and slow and calm first… When Tony made him speak his fears, and took them all away from him, and made everything safe, and right… then, it would be different.

Steve already knew, there was a very specific good this was going to feel.

Steve rolled onto his stomach as soon as Tony told him to, obviously. And he relaxed his neck and dropped his head, baring his shoulders. But it was a warmer, thicker sort of anticipation, a deep contentment rather than an excitement. Bordering on smugness. He felt Tony crawl over him, the weight of him pressing comfortingly against Steve’s back as he began to kiss his way along his shoulders, slow and soft and deep. Steve smiled, and sighed, as Tony’s mouth reached the tender spot just beneath his shoulder blade, his kisses becoming quicker and sharper as he found what he was looking for… There was a pleasant little thrill as Tony teased Steve’s skin with the tip of his tongue, seeking out the exact spot…

And then he felt the razor sharp tips of Tony’s teeth slowly pierce his skin, and his limbs just turned to water.

When Tony took his time like this, especially exactly _there_, Steve could appreciate the feeling of his skin giving way for him, the relief of his muscle coming apart under his teeth – the rich satisfaction when he finally settled into place. When he did it like this, it was a hot, _deep_ pleasure, low and full and unhurried. Steve felt warm surges running through his vulnerable flesh; there was just no resistance in him, no barrier between him and these sensations. The first wave of intoxication rolled over him, gentle and teasing – for now. Steve groaned as that dull heat throbbed through him, for endless, timeless seconds, until he felt the cooling relief of Tony pulling free of him. The soothing press of his lips against the wound, a gentle suckling that melted into deep kisses, and then moved slowly along to the nook of his neck.

For a moment Steve just lay heavy on the bed, feeling completely within his own body and completely out of it, all at once. He could feel everything so clearly, but he couldn’t move. Everything was soft, and lazy, and _good_… and then Tony shifted, and Steve felt the cool sweep of his tongue, tracing a slow line up his back, licking the blood away. He could feel the echo of it tingling, until all of his skin felt alive and sensitive. He barely noticed the tension building again as he began to arc gently into Tony’s touches – until he felt Tony press a teasing kiss to the other side of his neck, and start moving along his other shoulder…

“Mm, yes, please again, please again…” Steve murmured, because he was beginning to fall into that open, inebriated state where he had no inhibitions and no control and no cares of any kind… But he didn’t recognise that, yet. For the time being, it just felt perfectly natural to lie here and babble helplessly while Tony began searching along his shoulder blade again.

The second time Tony bit him, the pleasure that flooded him was hotter. Just as slow, and rich, and relaxing, but running the length of his spine this time, as well as settling into his muscles. Steve moaned, rocking his hips languidly against the mattress, letting it all run through his body in the same deep, unhurried way. He could feel the blood trickle over his neck, his shoulder throbbing around Tony’s teeth.

When Tony pulled away this time, Steve felt it hit him. That wave of dizziness, the sudden intensity of colours and smells, the way strange way everything seemed clearer even as his head swam.

Oh, he liked this feeling.

And, by now, he’d completely forgotten what he was doing just a few hours ago. He’d forgotten all the reasons he hated the snow, all the things he’d been thinking out there in the wilderness… but, somehow, he still felt the difference. He recognised the relief of being somewhere so warm, and so comfortable, cuddled up so close to Tony – feeling just this good. Steve felt vindicated, without even knowing why. He felt a sense of purpose, and justice, and peace.

As that strength and clarity flooded through him, Steve began to push himself up onto his arms. But Tony placed a firm hand against Steve’s ribs, not pushing him back down, bidding him, _hold still_.

“You’re supposed to be indulging me, remember?” He whispered, stroking his palm over Steve’s side. Steve’s cock jumped, suddenly deciding that it was done being patient –

But that was Tony’s call to make.

And Tony showed no sense of urgency, as he went back to licking the blood from Steve’s back, holding him in that slightly raised position – so that he didn’t even have the friction of the bed for relief. Steve whimpered, and trembled, and did his best to lean into Tony’s touch without really moving, the pulsing in his cock already growing to a painful ache. He braced, knowing that Tony might choose to drag this out for hours-

Revelling in not having to choose. Not having to think, not having to wonder if he was doing any of this right, not having to feel responsible before he’d even doing anything. Just waiting to feel what would happen to him.

He felt Tony stroke his hand over his waist, under his stomach, the gentlest of touches hinting, _up_. Steve melted against it, following Tony instinctively, pushing himself onto his hands and knees. Tony moved to suck a deep kiss to Steve’s side, leaving a light blue bruise over his rib that wouldn’t last until the morning. Steve felt his breath hitch, repeatedly, as Tony peppered those little marks all the way down the side of his body, sometimes with the lightest scrape of his teeth – until he reached the waistband of his underwear. Steve arched his back shamelessly as Tony finished stripping him, expecting he’d carry on teasing him-

And then Tony bit down into his hip, _hard_.

Steve tried to scream, but the shock and the intensity of it had taken his breath away. This was a different sort of bite entirely. Quick, and sharp, and clean into that sweet spot just above the bone. This pleasure was searing, and instant, and edged with pain. This pulsed deep inside him in an urgent, needy way, the joy of this sensation indistinct from the craving for more. He heard himself babbling and begging and whining, so far removed from control of himself that he didn’t recognise his own voice.

There was an overwhelming rush of blood as Tony’s teeth pulled free of his flesh; a thick, warm trickle that ran over his back and between his legs, and a sudden, deafening beating in his ears, and that thick swelling in his throat…

Oh, God, he _wanted_.

He _just_ wanted. It was all there was, all _he_ was-

He moaned, low in his chest, breaking down into a whimper as Tony’s lips moved away from his wound, kissing and licking the blood away from his hips…and then between his legs… over his thighs… Steve dropped his shoulders, parted his legs, offering himself up as shamelessly as he could. He might’ve been whispering _please, please_, or he might just have been thinking it. He’d lost all comprehension of the difference.

He felt Tony’s tongue flit lightly over his hole, almost incidentally, and the sudden thrill of it shocked his whole-body tense again. He was definitely pleading out loud by now, but Tony carried on at the same pace regardless. Running the flat of his tongue maddeningly slowly over Steve’s skin, tracing the curve of his ass, teasing the edge of his rim. Belatedly, Steve realised how _much_ everything was, how clearly he could feel every little sensation. Every sweep of Tony’s tongue shivered through his flesh. The lightest, hinting touches sent shocks along his spine. And then he felt Tony’s hand spreading him wider, the only warning before the he pressed his tongue firm against Steve’s hole.

_Oh, God, too much, not enough- Jesus fuck-_

Steve moaned pitifully, arching higher, as Tony pushed the tip of his tongue inside him, licking and kissing and teasing him until Steve was literally crying in desperation. His cock throbbed almost painfully against his stomach, his pulse beat angrily in every inch of his body. It felt impossible, like it had all built too quickly to keep up with, like it just couldn’t keep feeling more and more like this –

But it wasn’t his call to make. It wasn’t up to him to understand this, he just had to _let _him.

And then he felt Tony push two fingers into him, and _fuck_ it felt more-

“More, please more, please, _please…_”

The room faded out of focus. Steve pushed himself back, desperate for that friction inside him, that pressure that Tony was only hinting at. But Tony just hummed an amused little smile, and went back to licking the blood away from Steve’s thighs, and carried on pushing his fingers into him just as slowly. He kept Steve pinned there, on the razor edge between agony and ecstasy, for minutes upon minutes as he licked every last drop away, sliding and twisting his fingers, occasionally scratching Steve’s skin with the very edges of his teeth-

“_Oh, Tony, please, please I want you, I want, please” _He was so tense and breathless it hurt to speak. His arms were beginning to tremble with the effort of holding himself upright. And, just as Steve was sure he’d reached his absolute limit, he felt Tony move away from him.

“_Jesus no please Tony don’t stop”_ Steve begged, bordering on panic now. He tried to move, but he’d forgotten how moving worked, he couldn’t remember which of his limbs did what. Steve’s body was already burning with the loss of him, every nerve screaming in protest.

And then there was the press of Tony’s palm on the small of his back, his fingers pushing inside him again, wet with lube now.

“Oh God yes tha-_ah – oh, oh God_”

“You want me to fuck you, sweetheart?” Tony whispered. His voice was low and dark now, his fingers working Steve open in sharper, more determined thrusts.

“God yes, please yes, _please_ yes-”

And then he was just being lifted, completely weightless for a second before he landed on his knees. He felt the cool sting of the arc reactor pressed to his back, his heartbeat fluttering in his throat as Tony snaked his hands around his waist.

And then the burning pressure of Tony pushing past his rim, the slow ache of Tony filling him up. The relief of Tony pressed up to the limit of him, stretching him to the very edge of too far. The pleasure shattered through him, a thousand tiny shivering shocks running through his hips and up his back and along his cock. His vision brightened, his head swam.

And then Tony pulled back slowly, that dull drag rolling up though his whole body-

And then he slammed into him again, hard.

The force of it knocked the air out of Steve’s lungs. He barely had time to catch his breath before Tony thrust into him again, immediately setting a deep, brutal rhythm. Steve gasped, choked, grabbed mindlessly behind him – eventually forced to accept being held there and forcefully fucked. As wave after wave of pleasure crashed over him, taking him out of himself completely, until he didn’t know anything but this feeling inside him. That need for more of it. His legs weakened as he forgot what they were there for, beyond just trembling with the sensation of this, along with the rest of him.

But there were Tony’s beautiful, strong arms around him, holding him firm.

Tony’s hips rocking into him, fast and fluid and _relentless_.

Oh, fuck, Steve wanted release

But he never wanted this to end

Oh God it hurt

It felt _so_ good

And then Tony’s fingers, ghosting over the length of his cock-

His hand, closing softly around the head, a gentle friction in time with his thrusts-

His head, dropped into the nook of Steve’s neck, his lips brushing against his ear as he whispered,

“Come for me”

And Steve’s body just _did_.

Like it was following a direct order; no need to go via his head. _Somehow_ it managed to catch Steve completely off guard, wracking through every inch of his body before he had time to tense. His arms fell limp, his legs felt numb, his frantic shouting stalled in his throat. His vision exploded into stars, until it whited out completely, and there was only the feeling of Tony to anchor him to the world. Oh, the _relief_. It was dizzying. It made everything seem watery and echoey and far away…

And then he heard Tony groan, hot and urgent, as he came – and that didn’t feel far away. That felt immediate and vivid and…good...

Everything felt _good…_

Warm, and light, and _easy_…

He let himself fall against Tony’s chest, his head lolling back against his shoulder, a dreamy, lazy smile on his face. He heard Tony smile a contented little sigh into his hair, holding him tighter and heavier, waiting for Steve to catch his breath.

When Steve opened his eyes again everything was bright, and blurry. And then there was a sudden flood of euphoria, like he’d just _fallen_ into it, and then he was babbling,

“Oh, Tony, I love you, I would do anything for you, I will always do anything for you, always-”

“Shh, shh, it’s okay baby, I know, I know” Tony soothed, stroking a gentle hand over his neck. “Come here”

And Steve let Tony manoeuvre him onto his back, little more than a dead weight by now, his eyes suddenly so heavy. There was a harsh burn on his shoulders, and his hip, as his wounds made contact with the sheets… Steve liked it.

“It’s okay sweetheart, just close your eyes” Tony told him, softly.

Of course, Steve did as he was told.

*

By the time Steve came to, Tony had already run him a bath. He’d practically had to lift Steve into it, he was still so giddy and heavy and vulnerable… And Tony liked that. He always liked it, when Steve _really_ let him take care of him. Watching Steve relax into helplessness like that, seeing the love and trust and happiness wash over his face as Tony comforted him, filled Tony with a sense of peace he couldn’t find anywhere else. A feeling of rightness that blotted out the rest of the world. It really was his own indulgence, sitting beside the bath and washing every inch of Steve’s skin clean, spending almost an hour calming his wounds and soothing his over worked muscles and whispering all the reasons he loved him.

And now Steve was curled up on the bed, naked but wrapped in blankets, his head resting in Tony’s lap while Tony played with his hair.

“You feel better now, sweetheart?” Tony murmured, after a while. Steve glanced up at him, his eyes heavy.

“Hm?”

And Tony realised; Steve had _completely _forgotten what happened that morning. He smiled.

“Good.” Tony answered his own question, which seemed good enough for Steve. He rested his head again, snuggling softly into the fabric of Tony’s robe.

“I am so comfortable.” He slurred. “I never want to move.”

“Well, you don’t have to for two days, at least.” Tony revelled in telling him. Steve looked up again.

“I don’t?”

“No, we’re both on leave until Thursday.” Tony grinned. “So, until then, we can do _anything_ you want.” And there was something so heartbreakingly innocent about Steve’s delighted little smile – it would’ve taken Tony’s breath away, if such things were still possible.

“Hmmm. Lie in….” Steve mused, a hint of a giggle in his voice, as Tony guided him to lie down again. Tony’s chest ached, at that. The almost child-like earnestness of Steve’s happiness in such a simple thing. Remembering how much Steve had suffered, how hard he’d tried, how little he’d expected for himself – how little he asked of anyone, in exchange for so much.

“We can stay in bed the whole time, if you like” Tony promised. Steve hummed gleefully, curling further into him.

“I’m so happy.” He sighed, in a playful, sing-song way.

“You should always be happy. You are beautiful and brave and good, and you deserve to have everything you want.”

“I have everything I want.” Steve assured him. And then he grinned again. “And, anyway, I thought I was supposed to be indulging you?”

Tony just looked at him for a moment.

“You are, sweetheart. You are.”


End file.
